J'aime les nems euh les ramens
by La-p'tit-fanfikeuse
Summary: Naruto 6 ans rencontre iruka après s'etre fait violer . Voila la suite faut lire choui nul pour les résumés ma premiere fanfiction ha oui c'est un one shot en 2 parties ...


Disclaimers : Pas de moi ouin bouh snif TT (conscience :LA FERME

Disclaimers :  Pas de moi ouin bouh snif TT (conscience :LA FERME !! )  euh snif naruto les autres ne son pas a moi (au passage comment sa s'écrit disclaimers (t t )

Note(1) : euh c'est ma première fanfic elle est nullissime pas la peine de lire se retourne se morfondre dans son coin

Note(2) : Je suis nul en orthographe enfin la elle a été corriger c'est ok

Note(3) : Bon lecture (conscience ; tu les fais chier la …)

**J'aime les nems euh les ramens …**

Plic, plic, plic, pishhhhh, il pleut… C'est marrant, c'est le même bruit que fait mon cœur …

Le bruit d'une porte qui clac, des portes qui s'ouvrent à la volée ,une porte qui coulisse. Une jeune femme habillée d'une blouse blanche rentra en trombe dans une chambre d'hôpital et lança un regard empli de dégout et de haine au petit garçon blond assis sur un des lits de la pièce curieusement vide alors que le bâtiment était bondé en ce moment.

-Ca va ? demanda t-elle d'un ton agressif à l'enfant qui garda ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique malheureusement voilés de tristesse rivés sur la fenêtre; enfin malheureusement, ça ne semble gêner personne et il semblerait que ce soit même le contraire, la tristesse présente dans les yeux du gamin de 6 ans faisait jubiler l'infirmière et lui procurait un profond sentiment d'allégresse. Ca ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de prendre violemment le bras du jeune homme, et d'enfoncer sans douceur l'aiguille de la seringue dans le bras pâle de l'enfant, elle retira sa main aussitôt et alla se les laver précipitamment tout en les regardant comme si elle allait tomber parce qu'elle avait touché le garçon. Après les avoir lavé minutieusement et lancé de nombreux regards de haine au jeune homme elle daigna se tourner vers lui.

-Je t'interdis de pleurer, les monstres comme toi n'en ont pas le droit!! lui lança t-elle-même si il n'avait montré aucune réaction, si ce n'était que la tristesse dans son regard semblait plus grande .

A ces mots, l'enfant se leva d'un bond, les yeux emplis de colère, ce qui fit hurler la jeune femme au moment même ou la porte s'ouvrait a la volée. Elle s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce et pointa du doigt le jeune homme en hurlant :

-Il a voulu m'attaquer!!Je vous l'avais dit ce monstre est dangereux ! Il faut le tuer avant qu'il ne commette d'autres meurtres!!

Ceci fit réagir le jeune homme qui cria :

-Je n'ai jamais tué !! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je n'ai touché personne!! Je n'ai pas voulu attaquer Sarutobi-sensai !! dit-il au vieil homme qu'ils avaient tous les deux reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

C'était en effet la personne la plus importante du village : l'hokage , la nina le plus puissant du village et l'homme le plus respecté .

-Que!! Comment oses-tu lui adresser la parole !! Un être comme toi …

-SILENCE !! beugla l'hokage coupant ainsi l'infirmière. Je suis venu parler à Naruto. Veuillez sortir s'il vous plait ! dit–il a l'infirmière, ne quittant pas du regard le jeune homme qui avait blêmi sous l'appellation de bête (1)

_« Alors c'est comme ça ? C'est ce qu'on pense de moi !? Je ne suis qu'une bête ! Un monstre qui ne mérite même pas l'appellation d'humain !!» _pensait Naruto sans même remarquer l'infirmière qui sortait_._ Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son rythme cardiaque augmenté et fut pris de nausée. Il se sentait étouffer , il devait partir, quitter cette pièce et sortir dehors, dehors… ce serait pareil les regard haineux, cette haine.

Mal, qu'importe aller chez lui au plus vite!! Au moment-même où il commençait à partir en courant en sueur sous le regard de Sarutobi-sensai, il crut y voir de l'inquiétude. Attendez, de l'inquiétude ?! Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage qu'il dissimula vite fait de peur de se prendre une gifle. Au moins quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui ! Il sentit une main l'attraper pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il se retourna automatiquement et repoussa violemment la main qui l'avait touché. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il s'inclina vite fait bien fait devant la personne qu'il avait repoussée.

-Pardon!! J e 'excuse, je n'ai pas fait exprès !!

La personne concernée rit d'un léger rire mi forcé, mi amusé mais bien vite il prit doucement le visage de Naruto et le força à relever les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu n'as strictement (2) rien fait de mal mais il est amusant de noter que tu es beaucoup plus flexible qu'en classe, Naruto ! dit l'homme que Naruto reconnu comme étant le nouveau professeur à l'académie depuis maintenant une semaine Iruka-sensai . Au mot du jeune professeur, Naruto réagit automatiquement (3)

-Je ne suis pas flexible !! cria t-il pour ensuite tourner le dos à son interlocuteur et se mettre a bouder dans son coin.

A suivre 

: oui je sais sa fait un peu bizarre au début j'avais utilise le qualificatif (oula moi utiliser mot intelligent xd ) d'être mais on ma dit que c'étais trop difficilement compréhensible donc bon …


End file.
